List of Non-Disney+ Original Films
This is a list of movies that aren't made by Disney+ but are present on the streaming service. Films Animated Films Disneytoon Studios * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * A Goofy Movie (1995) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * Belle's Magical World (1998) * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) * Seasons of Giving (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * Peter Pan: Return to Never Land (2002) * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) * A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * The Lion King 1½ (2003) * Springtime with Roo (2004) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) * Mulan II (2004) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Tarzan II (2005) * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * Bambi II (2006) * Brother Bear 2 (2006) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * Tinker Bell (2008) * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) * Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) * Secret of the Wings (2012) * Planes (2013) * The Pirate Fairy (2014) * Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) * Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) Lucasfilm * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) * Strange Magic (2015) ImageMovers Digital * A Christmas Carol (2009) * Mars Needs Moms (2011) Pixar * Toy Story (1995) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Monsters Inc (2001) * Finding Nemo (2003) * The Incredibles (2004) * Cars (2006) * Ratatouille (2007) * WALL·E (2008) * Up (2009) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Cars 2 (2011) * Brave (2012) * Monsters University (2013) * Inside Out (2015) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * Finding Dory (2016) * Cars 3 (2017) * Coco (2017) * Incredibles 2 (2018) * Toy Story 4 (2019) Skellington Productions * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Sullivan Bluth Studios * Thumbelina (1994) Walt Disney Animation Studios * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Pinocchio (1940) * Fantasia (1940) * Dumbo (1941) * Bambi (1942) * Saludos Amigos (1943) * The Three Caballeros (1945) * Make Mine Music (1946) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * Melody Time (1948) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) * Cinderella (1950) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Peter Pan (1953) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Aristocats (1970) * Robin Hood (1973) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Oliver & Company (1988) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Aladdin (1992) * The Lion King (1994) * Pocahontas (1995) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Hercules (1997) * Mulan (1998) * Tarzan (1999) * Fantasia 2000 (2000) * Dinosaur (2000) * The Emperor's New Grrove (2000) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Treasure Planet (2002) * Brother Bear (2003) * Home on the Range (2004) * Chicken Little (2005) * Meet the Robinsons (2007) * Bolt (2008) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Tangled (2010) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Frozen (2013) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * Zootopia (2016) * Moana (2016) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018)* * Frozen 2 (2019)* Live-action Films 20th Century Fox * Miracle on 34th Street (1947) * Journey to the Center of the Earth (1959) * The Sound of Music (1965) * Home Alone (1990)* * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992)* * The Sandlot (1993) * Home Alone 3 (1997) * Dr. Dolittle (1998)* * Garfield: The Movie (2004) * Millions (2004) * Because of Winn-Dixie (2005)* * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006)* * Flicka (2006)* * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) * Avatar (2009) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) Hollywood Pictures * Camp Nowhere (1994) Lucasfilm * Star Wars (1977) * The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Return of the Jedi (1983) * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) * Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Red Tails (2012) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) * Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) * Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019)* Marvel Studios * Iron Man (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Thor (2011) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * The Avengers (2012) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Ant-Man (2015) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Doctor Strange (2016) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) * Black Panther (2018)* * Avengers: Infinity War (2018)* * Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018)* * Captain Marvel (2019) * Avengers: Endgame (2019) Touchstone Pictures * Adventures in Babysitting (1987) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) * 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Walt Disney Pictures * The Reluctant Dragon (1941) * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954) * Davy Crocket, King of the Wild Frontier (1955) * Davy Crocket and the River Pirates (1956) * Darby O’Gill and the Little People (1959) * The Absent-Minded Professor (1961) * The Parent Trap (1961) * Babes in Toyland (1961) * Almost Angels (1962) * Mary Poppins (1964) * Emil and the Detectives (1964) * The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin (1967) * Blackbeard’s Ghost (1968) * The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1969) * The Barefoot Executive (1971) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * The Biscuit Eater (1972) * The Bears and I (1974) * The Castaway Cowboy (1974) * Escape to Witch Mountain (1975) * The Apple Dumpling Gang (1975) * Freaky Friday (1976) * Pete's Dragon (1977) * Candleshoe (1977) * The Cat from Outer Space (1978) * The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again (1979) * The Black Hole (1979) * Amy (1981) * Flight of the Navigator (1986) * Benji the Hunted (1987) * Big Business (1988)* * Cheetah (1989) * The Rocketeer (1991) * The Mighty Ducks (1992) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) * The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * Cool Runnings (1993) * Blank Check (1994) * D2: The Mighty Ducks (1994)* * The Big Green (1995)* * Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996) * James and the Giant Peach (1996) * First Kid (1996) * D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996)* * 101 Dalmatians (1996) * George of the Jungle (1997) * Flubber (1997) * Mr. Magoo (1997) * 102 Dalmatians (2000) * Max Keeble's Big Move (2001) * The Country Bears (2002) * Holes (2003) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) * Freaky Friday (2003) * Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) * Around the World in 80 Days (2004)* * Sky High (2005) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) * Eight Below (2006) * The Shaggy Dog (2006) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) * The Game Plan (2007) * Dan in Real Life (2007) * Enchanted (2007) * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) * Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008)* * Bedtime Stories (2008)* * Race to Witch Mountain (2009) * Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009) * G-Force (2009)* * Old Dogs (2009)* * Alice in Wonderland (2010) * Oceans (2010) * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) * The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) * Secretariat (2010) * Tron: Legacy (2010) * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011)* * Prom (2011) * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011)* * The Muppets (2011) * John Carter (2012) * The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012) * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! (2012)* * Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) * The Lone Ranger (2013) * Saving Mr. Banks (2013) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * Million Dollar Arm (2014) * Maleficent (2014) * Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) * Into the Woods (2014) * McFarland, USA (2015) * Cinderella (2015) * Tomorrowland (2015) * The Finest Hours (2016) * The Jungle Book (2016) * Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) * The BFG (2016) * Pete's Dragon (2016) * Queen of Katwe (2016) * Beauty and the Beast (2017)* * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017)* * A Wrinkle in Time (2018)* * Christopher Robin (2018)* * The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018)* * Mary Poppins Returns (2018)* * Dumbo (2019) * Aladdin (2019) * The Lion King (2019) Shorts Live-action * Frankenweenie (1984) Television Films * Hacksaw (1971) * The Ghosts of Buxley Hall (1980) * Fuzzbucket (1986) * Casebusters (1986) * The Christmas Star (1986) * Annie (1999) Specials Blue Sky Studios * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (2016) Notes The sign "*" means that the title has yet to appear on Disney+. Category:Lists